1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a multi-screen display device, and a display device manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Display devices using transmitting-type screens are conventionally proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2001-209129 and 2001-125201 disclose display devices having transmitting-type screens formed of a lenticular lens plate and a Fresnel lens plate.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-292247 discloses a technique about a method of bonding glass substrates together.
In a conventional transmitting-type screen, a lenticular lens plate and a Fresnel lens plate may be welded together by using a welding agent. In this case, repeated variations of ambient temperature may distort the welding material to lower the bonding strength between the lenticular lens plate and the Fresnel lens plate.